The Game
by DanielsGirl5
Summary: Harry is somewhere that he's never seen before. He doesn't know how he got there or what's going to happen & all he has to guide him is a small Conscience at the back of his mind! Ron isn’t supposed to be there. So Harry has to get him out before it’s too


Harry didn't know what to do. So he just ran. His lungs were burning & his feet were aching. He swung his head around to make sure that no one was following. He didn't think anybody was, but he wanted to just make sure. He turned a corner still looking backwards. A cold chill ran through his body He looked forwards again & saw that he had run straight through Nearly Headless Nick. He swung his arms frantically, & looked at Nick. His head was lolling on his side. Harry just had the feeling he had to keep running. He ran down the corridor, He ran straight into the Gryffindor common room. It was full of people. They were all celebrating. He didn't know what about, nor did he care or stop to ask. Ron was sitting with Hermione. He spotted Harry & called after him. Harry couldn't stop. He ran towards the boy's dormitories & up the stairwell, He ran straight to his four-poster bed. Somehow he knew that he could stop there. That was his destination. He stopped just before his bed. Looked down at it, raised his hand to it. Ron jumped in behind him.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Harry put his hand down on the bed & looked back at Ron. Just then Ron went fuzzy. A Blue White light had lit up the room, Harry's hand started dissolving & it carried through his body.

Ron leapt to try & Grab Harry. He just missed his hand and landed on the bed. Everything went black, & when Harry woke, he wasn't in the Dormitories anymore.

The room was dark, except for one Illuminated green light that ran in a straight line across the room. It lit up Ron's face. He seemed unconscious. Harry stood up cautiously holding his stomach. He moved towards Ron. He prodded him with his foot. Ron snorted awake and groaned. He sat up rubbing his head.

"Where are we?" He managed to get out.

"Shhhh!" Harry spat back. He looked around. He had a feeling at the back of his head poking at his thoughts. He knew he was supposed to be somewhere but it wasn't here. Something was going to happen & he didn't like it. He stared into the Green light.

"Come on," He said apologetically to Ron, & helped him up. He circled the room, wand at the ready. He came round to the green light. He stood before it, then lifted his free hand to it. He put his hand through it. The light spread across the whole of the room. Ron ducked and grabbed Harry along with him. When they lifted their heads again, Hermione was crouched down with them.

"Where did you come from?" Ron asked hysterically.

"I just went looking for you guys up in the dormitories, and I saw Harry's wand on his bed, so I went to go pick it up and hold onto it for safe keeping. And then I was here…By the way Harry, here's your wand-." She stopped to look in her robes.

"I've had my wand this whole time" He replied holding out his wand to show her.

There was a moment where no one said anything, and Hermione was clearly thinking of an explanation. Then Ron broke the silence, "By the way Harry, What in Merlin's name is going on here?"

"I don't know," said Harry eyes locked into the distance. "But I think he does". Ron and Hermione followed his gaze and saw a silhouette of a tall man standing against the green light.

"Hello Harry," said a mystical voice. "Glad you made it."

"Where are we? Who are you? What are we doing here?" Harry blurted out in a hurried rush. The man chuckled. "Harry, Harry, Harry, must you ask so many questions? We've only just begun."

"Yes I must ask so many questions. Once again, who are you and why did you bring me here? And— Hang on…Just begun what?

The man was still out of reach of Harry's eyesight but spoke clearly. "Harry Potter, completed every Tri-Wizard task, has beaten You-Know-Who multiple times" He didn't use Voldemort's name. Harry exchanged looks with Hermione and figured that she too had noticed what Harry did. Not many people in the wizarding world use that name. It can only mean one thing. This wizard, whoever it was, wasn't a Death Eater. This was a slight good sign.

"This is a test," The man continued, "To see how good of a wizard you really are". He took out his wand, gave it a flick & the whole room lit up fluorescent red. Harry tried to look towards the man, but the man had vanished. An echoing voice filled the room. "You have one week to complete this examination, if you fail, you won't be the only one who suffers. You weren't supposed to bring her Harry."

Harry shot a nervous look at Hermione. She looked at him and then Ron, looking scared. Harry looked back at where the man was standing and was about to open his mouth to reply to the statement, when Ron let out a horrified yelp. He quickly looked back at Hermione; there was only one problem… Hermione wasn't there.


End file.
